Deadly Night Shade
by lycanlover1964
Summary: Cortina Mortal de la Noche Santos is a descendant of an ancient race. Her mother gets a job on the LaPush Reservation as a high school math teacher. Cortina is happy to be in the Pacific Northwest. EmbryxOC/SethxOC/ColinxOC. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any character affiliated with the Twilight Saga!

Please read and review. Hope you like it.

Cortina Mortal de la Noche Santos is a descendant of an ancient race of lycans, at the age of 13 she began to change. Now at 16 she is still fighting to take control of her transformations during the cycles of the moon. Her mother gets a job in Washington on the LaPush Reservation as a high school math teacher. Cortina loves the wilderness and is happy to be in the lush forest of the Pacific Northwest. Embry x OC/Seth x OC/Colin x OC.

Chapter 1: A new life.

Cortina looked out the passenger window of her mother's light grey minivan, the scenery was so lush and green. No wonder it was referred to as the Northwestern Rainforest. Moss wrapped itself around the ancient trees and crept higher and higher each and every year. Everything was green, it was like a dream come true.

Their last home had been in New Mexico on the Navajo Reservation. It had its own beauty, but for Cortina it just wasn't right. Her mother Helena was a very devoted teacher and went where ever the jobs were. It was easier for Helena on the Reservations, she was 1/2 Apache, 1/4 Norweigen and 1/4 Irish. Cortina was 1/4 Apache, 1/8 Norweigen, 1/8 Irish and 1/2 Romanian. Helena had fallen for a handsome Romanian professor in her Senior year of College and it got quite serious, they were married in Romania, then Andre Santos was killed by a group of bloodthirsty hoodlums. Helena fled back to America 6 months pregnant. She gave birth to Cortina in her home state of New Mexico. Then they moved from one teaching job to another, finally ending up in LaPush.

It had been a trying life for Helena, not so bad for the first thirteen years, then all hell broke lose. Cortina began to change, but not the normal way, she began to hear the call of the moon. For three nights each and every month Cortina became a monster of myth. Claws and jaws, ripping and shredding. Silver helped ,but only a little, soon Cortina became immune to the effects of silver, altogether. Helena felt at a loss, she had to find a place where Cortina could hide out during the cycle of the moon. Cortina was careful though, she never had killed a human, but she had helped a small group of witches take down a couple of vampires. The vampires were no match for her Moon Child. Cortina had sharp steel strong claws and jaws like a bear trap. And the lust for the blood of her natural enemy, the vampire.

As they pulled into a gas station at the border of the small town of LaPush, Cortina knew she wanted to go exploring. The moving truck was tied up in Idaho, so they would not be arriving until the following day. Off the hook! That's what Cortina thought as she looked around. After fueling up and cleaning the windows they drove to the address that Cortina held on a small piece of paper. Just north of town they pulled into a wide drive way. A woman in a lime green polyester skirt suit walked over and introduced herself as they parked. Stella Green of Olympic Realtors.

"This is the rental used by most every teacher that has needed a place to stay.

It is a two bedroom, one bath. Quaint, but it should serve will enough for you." The woman stated, the blonde bouffant bouncing with each word, the hair on Cortina's neck stood straight up, she let out a low menacing growl that no one but her mother heard.

"Ease up, she's just being prissy." Helena stated as she put her arm over her daughter's shoulders and squeezed.

"I wanted to rip out her throat!" Cortina hissed through her clenched teeth, after the woman in green left.

"I know dear, but this has to be our home, we have to make the best of it. Helena cooed to her sixteen year old daughter. "Things are going to be good here. You'll see Shade." Helena stated, with one more squeeze.

"Mom, I need to take a walk, cool off." Cortina stated after exiting their vehicle.

"Honey, do you think that's wise, the woman just left, her scent is still fresh. Can you control your emotions?" Helena asked.

"Mother, I have never hurt a human!" Cortina stated louder then she meant to.

"I know dear, but there are just a couple of days left before the full moon." Helena continued.

"Mom, I am not interested in finding that woman, I just need to look around, get used to the surroundings." Cortina stated.

"Fine, after we unload the van." Helena conceded.

"Deal!" Cortina grinned and started carrying things in. It was not a problem for her, but if anyone came around, Helena told her to act like everything weighed a ton. Cortina laughed, she knew her mother was overly protective of her secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends

After the van was emptied of their belongings, Cortina raced up the narrow stairs to her small bedroom. She dug through a box and found a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, she didn't bother with shoes. She loved to go barefoot. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair. Her mother never liked how Cortina kept her hair. She always begged her to let the die grow out, but Cortina liked being different. Her hair at present was jet black with fire engine red tips, her make-up also was a reason of concern to her mother. Helena liked to see Cortina's pretty green eyes, but Cortina liked to wear her eyeliner heavy and she loved her black lipstick, although on special occasions she wore blood red. Her eye shadow was usually dark grey or red. Her mother told her several times that she looked like she was celebrating Halloween all year long. Cortina just smiled and kissed her mom's cheek, leaving a black lipstick kiss behind. She walked out of her house and headed into the forest, everything smelled so fresh and clean. She took in every scent from the flowers and trees to the pungent order of rotting carrion. She caught the scent of a hare and followed it for awhile, then she veered toward the scent of a stag. Then a bear, she met the bear soon enough when she rounded the bend in the trail. She paid no attention to its challenge and just kept walking, soon the bear huffed a few times and then ambled off in search of food. She found a beautiful meadow with a meandering creek running through it. She started to run across it, she jumped over the narrow creek and ran on, then stopped at a sheer cliff. She looked over and saw the waves crashing against the cliff face several hundred feet below. As she looked up and down the shoreline she noticed several people enjoying the beaches. She smiled, she startled so many people with her looks, she wondered how it would be in this new town.

From her vantage point she saw several teen boys on a cliff about a mile from her location, each one was taking turns running full force and then diving off the high cliff. She watched in fascination as they hit the water far below. It looked like an interesting way to spend a few hours. Then she thought about her make-up, it would be all over her. She turned and hurried back home, she ran up stairs, not giving her mother a chance to ask any questions. She ran into the bathroom and washed her face, removing all of the makeup, then she stripped and put on her favorite bikini and then put her shorts and tank top back on. She remained barefoot and headed out the door again after nearly jumping down the stairs. She ran to the cliff where she had been and then began walking toward the boys, she planned to ask if she could join them. If they didn't want her to, she would just jump from her cliff, though it would take more effort to get into the water below.

As she neared the boys, they stopped and watched her approach. They seemed a little surprised at first then noticed she was new. They were always happy to meet new girls. As she walked up to them, they noticed she was very pretty. Three of the eight guys seemed to be overly interested, the other five just watched with smiles on their handsome faces.

"Hi, I noticed that you were cliff diving and wanted to see if I could join you?" Cortina stated as she walked up to them.

"You cliff dive?" One of the older ones asked surprised.

"Well, actually I never have, but it looks quite exciting." She answered.

"Wow! You seriously want to jump off this high, your first time." Another boy stated in awe.

"Yeah, I mean I've jumped from heights before, you know bungy jumping, base jumping, sky diving." Cortina explained.

"No way! You've done all that?" A third boy asked, looking really intrigued.

"Yeah, I had to find something fun to do in New Mexico, one thing that is there is cliffs and plateaus. Great for jumping off from." Cortina stated smiling.

"Hey, you're the daughter of the new teach.!" Another of the boys announced.

"Yeah, that's me. Mrs. Santos's daughter." Cortina joked. "My names Cortina Mortal de la Noche Santos, But my family and friends call me Shade. The boys stared confused for a second then one stepped forward."

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jared." A tall slender older boy stated. Cortina figured he must be pushing 20. "The brooding one is Paul." Jared motioned to another guy as tall as himself. Paul lifted his hand and gave a half wave. Jared was right he looked as though he was brooding. "That's Brady, wearing the golfer's hat and Jacob is the one with the football." Jared pointed to two other tall older boys. "The short one is Quil." Cortina couldn't see why he was being called short, they were all way taller then she was, but he was the shortest of the group.

"The string bean is Embry, and he is standing next to Colin." Embry stood with his hands in his pocket and nodded her way, smiling. Colin smiled and then went to catch the foot ball that Jacob had just lobbed his way. "Oh and this is Seth." Cortina turned slightly to the right and nearly smashed into a handsome younger boy. He was smiling brightly and seemed to be trying to say something. "It's nice to meet you all." Cortina stated.

"Seth back off a bit." Jared stated to his friend.

"So would you mind if I joined you?" Cortina asked looking at Jared and then around at the others.

"Sure, we don't mind, if you really are that in to killing yourself, go ahead." Paul stated from the back of his pickup.

"Don't listen to him, you're welcome to try. If anything goes wrong we're all excellent swimmers." Jacob teased as he caught the ball from Colin.

"Wow, you're all so accommodating." Cortina stated then went to the edge of the cliff and looked over. She knew she wouldn't have any trouble, but something made her want to let them think she might not want to go through with it. She swayed alittle as she looked over and all of the boys seemed to grab at her. "I'm fine, thanks." She stated then began walking back toward the vehicles. She took off her tank top and laid it on the hood of a Volkswagen Rabbit. The guys watched as she walked to the edge again. As she readied her self for the dive, they all seemed to hold their breaths. Then she backed up to the vehicles once more and took off her shorts. The bikini wouldn't weigh her down when she hit the water. She returned to the cliff the third time and went to the place the others had been diving from. She took a deep breath then bent her knees and sprang up and out with more force then was normal. She put her body in an areodynamic straight line and after just a few seconds split the surface of the water.

"She has a tattoo." Seth stated. "On her right hip. It looked like a crescent moon."

"Well we know where you were looking." Jared teased.

"Yeah, way to go Seth." Jacob stated and ruffled his hair.

"I saw it too." Embry stated then wished he hadn't.

"Woo hoo, Embry!" Paul and Jared stated in unison.

"Oh, grow up, already." Embry stated and walked to the cliff to see if Cortina made it or not. He smiled as he saw her swimming back to the beach. She was so pretty and her body was hot. He loved the way the bikini was small enough to show a lot of skin, but big enough to leave something to the imagination. He smiled as he saw her stand and readjust her bikini bottoms. As he watched, she rang out her long hair. Then started flipping it back and forth to get the most water out. He liked her hair, it made her stand out, black with bright red tips. He wondered if she would want to go out sometime. As soon as he thought it she looked up at him and smiled, then made a motion for him to take the plunge. Embry had jumped several times, so he barely hesitated. He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, he never wore socks anymore. Then he jumped from his usual spot, just as his friends noticed and all ran to see why he jumped so suddenly.

"Maybe she didn't make it and he is going to help." Seth stated fretting about the pretty girl, he so wanted to get to know better.

"Oh she made it, he's just showing off." Paul stated and went back to his truck and took his seat back on the tail gate.

"Well, at least she's alright." Jacob stated and he picked his football back up.

"She's more then alright, she's beautiful." Seth said in a moony voice.

"Oh, Seth has a crush on an older woman. Ahhh!" Paul teased his younger friend.

"Well, she is pretty, and she has a really hot body." Seth stood defensively, his hands beginning to tremble.

"Hey, settle down Seth, come on let's chuck some passes." Jacob stated and ran to the other side of the meadow and lobbed the football at Seth who caught it with no problem." Seth was glad Jacob had decided to come along this time.

Embry straightened his body and split the water, then turned and swam back to the beach, Cortina was standing there clapping her hands for him. She smiled and waited until he got out of the water then threw a big gob of slimey sea weed on him. It hit him in the chest and he grabbed it and went after her. They ran down the beach and splashed into the surf, laughing and kicking water at each other. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the next wave. She bolted up sputtering and tried to scramble out of the way of the next breaker. She reached Embry and bent over panting.

"Truce." She held out her hand and smiled. Embry shook her hand and they walked back up the beach and then up the trail that would take them to the top. Half way up Cortina slipped her hand in Embry's, he looked at her it then at her and smiled.

"Hey, would you like to go out sometime?" Embry asked.

"When?" She asked.

"I don't know tomorrow night, maybe." Embry smiled and waited. Cortina looked at her watch, she was glad it was a diver's watch, but it also gave the phases of the moon. Tomorrow night was still waxing.

"Sure, tomorrow nights great." Cortina stated and squeezed his hand, then let go to keep her balance and climb the steep ridge at the top. Seth was the first to see them and walked straight over to Cortina.

"Hey Shade, wanna go surfing with us on Saturday?" Jacob asked and winked at Seth.

"That sounds like fun, I'll ask my mom. Who can I call to let you know if I can go?" Cortina asked.

"Here you go, call it anytime. If you need anything." Jacob said handing her a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Who's number is this?" Cortina asked.

"Seth's." Jacob, Jared, Paul and Brady stated in unison. Seth blushed and Embry rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Romance is in the air.

After a couple more dives the boys loaded in their vehicles, Embry and Seth stood next to Cortina.

"You wanna ride?" Seth asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." Cortina stated and smiled at them.

She climbed into Embry's pickup and sat in the middle between him and Seth.

They chatted about school, the weather, animals, when they arrived at Cortina's house Seth got out, then Cortina slid over and got out. Seth took her hand as she stood up and stroked the back of it with his thumb. Cortina smiled at Seth then squeezed his hand gently. "Pick me up early Saturday." She said as she brushed past him, the heat of her breath grazed his cheek, causing him to become flustered. Cortina smiled, he was so cute.

Embry had overheard everything and just shook his head. "Damn, I always end up having to share." He smiled at Cortina and then winked at Seth.

"I'll be here at six tomorrow night." Embry stated.

"Okay, I'll be ready." Cortina stated and waved at both boys.

"So, I guess that means we're dating the same girl." Seth stated in a low gruff voice.

"Yup, I guess it does." Embry stated then smiled at his friend.

______________________________________________________________

The following day Cortina must have tried on every outfit she owned a dozen times. She finally put on a dark purple v-necked top and black jean mini skirt, with a pair of black patten pumps. She put on her usual make up and grabbed her black purse,then brushed her hair and put on a pair of black crescent moon dangly earrings. As she walked down the stairs she smiled at her mom.

"Eeek! I thought I saw the walking dead. Do you really need to be so Gothic?" Helena asked.

"Mom, it's not Gothic, it's Goth. And yes I do." Cortina stated and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"You left a mark again didn't you, am I just your own personal lip stick blotter?" Helena asked and grabbed a paper towel to wipe her cheek.

"Don't wait up, Mom." Cortina stated and headed out the door. She turned on her MP3 player and placed the buds in her ears. She didn't have long to wait, at 5:45 Embry arrived. He saw her sitting on her porch step and parked, as she got closer he noticed her makeup. He liked it, he had always been attracted to Goth chicks. She was gorgeous, he got out and walked around the car and opened the door.

"Wow! A gentleman in the wilds of Washington." Cortina stated and pecked a kiss on his lips as she got in, Embry smiled and closed the door, then got in. They drove down James Rd. and out on Quillayute street, when they got on the 101, Embry turned on the CD player and they chatted while listening to Three Days Grace.

When they arrived in Port Angeles, he drove to the theater and parked.

"So, what do you think, horror, romance, action or comedy?" Embry asked.

"Hmm. How about you pick." Cortina stated.

"Oh, thanks. Okay, action then." Embry decided and watched Cortina's reaction.

She smiled.

"Good choice. I love action movies." Cortina stated then leaned over and gave Embry a quick peck on the lips again. He smiled and licked his lips.

"Hey, that tastes like cherry." Embry continued licking his lips.

"Actually the name of the lipstick is Death by Cherries." Cortina giggled and opened her door. Embry smiled wider and pulled her back in.

"Then by all means kill me some more." He put his arms around her and pulled her against him. Cortina smiled and placed her lips against his, they kissed softly, then Cortina began to feel the heat and intensified the kiss, opening her mouth slightly as she flicked her tongue against Embry's lips welling them to open. He obeyed and they were soon kissing passionately. He pushed his seat back and pulled her closer, until they heard a tap on the window. They stopped and looked out to the face of a uniformed policeman. Embry and Cortina separated and Embry rolled down the window. "Yes Officer."

"You kids are starting to draw a crowd, either find a more secluded place to make out or go in and see a movie." The Officer stated then walked down the street to continue making his rounds. Embry and Cortina both let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. Then burst into laughter. "We better get our tickets." The hurridly exited the car and straightened their clothes. Then clasped hands and walked into the Cinema. They bought their tickets and headed for theater 6.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The meaning of a name.

After the movie Embry took her to eat at the Chinese Restaurant, they enjoyed serving themselves at the buffet and talked more as they dined. By the time they were ready to go, they were holding hands across the table.

"So, what should we do now?" Embry asked as he caressed Cortina's hand gently.

"Let's go for a hike." She stated quickly.

"What, now! It's way after dark." Embry stated.

"Yes, now!" They finished their drinks and headed to the pickup, they drove back to Cortina's house and parked behind the garage. Then they quietly scaled the tree outside Cortina's bedroom window and slipped in. "I'll be ready in a sec. Just need to change." Cortina stated and grabbed a pair of cut offs and a tank top out of her dresser.

"Hey sweets, what happened in here. Looks like a tornado set down in your closet and blew all your clothes out of it." Embry stated picking up several pieces of clothing. Cortina finished in the bathroom and stepped out smiling.

"Wasn't a tornado, it was nerves." She stated smiling.

"Nerves, you were nervous, about me?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, you know new town, new guy." Cortina explained.

"Ah honey, you shouldn't be nervous, you're so beautiful. I should have been the one worrying about you liking me." Embry stated and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and then their lips met, bodies touching, hands caressing and exploring. Soon there was a creek on the stairs, they stopped their making out and listened, another step creeked.

"Mom's coming up stairs. We need to go, I'll clean when I get home." Cortina stated.

"Do you have a curfew?" Embry asked looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"No, I mostly come and go as I please." Cortina stated. "What about you, do you have a set schedule?" Cortina asked as she slipped back out the window and dropped to the ground. Embry followed her out shutting the window behind him. He too dropped to the ground. Then they ran hand in hand to the cover of the trees.

"No, I am free as a bird, too." Embry answered. "So where do you want to go, up the ridgeline or toward the cliffs."

"The ridgeline, I've already seen the cliffs." Cortina stated and smiled at him.

"I doubt, you'll see anything out here, it's pitch black, a cloud just crossed the moon." Embry stated watching her with his wolf eyes.

"You'd be surprised how good my eyesight is at night." Cortina stated and headed north toward the ridgeline. Embry watched her go, she never stumbled, not even once. It was alittle confusing, but maybe she did have good night vision. As he caught up with her he took her hand and they walked higher and higher. At the top of the ridgeline it leveled out into another meadow that held a sparkling lake that was fed by a high mountain waterfall. "Let's go swimming!" Cortina stated and started running to the lake. She got to the bank and stripped down to her underwear, then dove in, the cold water felt amazing against her hot skin. It was one night to the full moon and she needed the cool water to ease the heat that was building more and more with each passing minute.

Embry caught up and stripped off his clothes down to a pair of boxer briefs. Then he dove in and swam to Cortina, the cold was nothing to his wolf heat. As he got closer he took her hand and pulled her into his arms again, his lips assailed hers. He felt the heat of her body under the cold of the lake water. He kept touching her skin to his, he was amazed, she was the only one who he could ever feel their heat above his own. "Wow, you're so warm, even in the cold water."

"I have a high temperature, my body usually runs hot." Cortina stated and kissed him again. She brought her hands up and cupped the sides of his face and kissed him deeper and deeper, until he didn't think he could withstand any more. With a low growl he lifted her up and carried her out of the water, their lips still touching. He laid her in the rich meadow grass and then laid next to her kissing her even more urgently. They became caught up in each others bodies, Embry let his hands caress Cortina's thighs and up each of her hips and her stomach, then over her ribs and resting on her breasts. Cortina placed her hands on top of his and stroked his legs with her foot. Embry lowered his lips to her throat and then the cleavage of her chest, then back up to her mouth. His hands slid down her waste and lower. Then the howl of distant wolves sounded and he raised his head and mentally cussed his pack mates.

"What's the matter?" Cortina asked.

"I just remembered I have to do a bunch of stuff for my mom tomorrow. I've got to go, what time is it anyway?" Embry tried to see her watch but she moved it up quickly to check it.

"It just turned one." She stated.

"Crap! I really need to get going. By the way, what does your name mean?" Embry asked.

"My complete name?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I mean it's really long." Embry stated and waited.

"Cortina means Shade." Cortina stated.

"What about the rest?" Embry asked.

"Cortina Mortal de la Noche means Deadly Night Shade." She stated and pushed herself off the ground and began to dress.

"Does it bother you to tell people what your name means?" Embry stood and stroked Cortina's back.

"Yes it bothers me, most people get kind of freaked by it." Cortina stated.

"Well it didn't bother me. I think it's a cool name." Embry assured her. Another howl sounded. "Man I really need to get home." He began walking her back to her house and when they arrived at his truck he took her in his arms once more and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Then he got in his truck and headed back to LaPush. Cortina waved to him and then waited until he was out of sight and ran back into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A bloodsucker bites the dust.

The next day Embry sat quietly eating pancakes at Emily and Sam's house. He never said a word to anyone he just started eating and looking as though hse was miles away. Sam watched him and then shook his head. Embry was usually quiet, but this was unusual even for him. As the two of them sat there, they waited for the others to return from their patrolling. Suddenly Seth and Colin burst into the house out of breath.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"I just talked to the Cullen's, they had a run in with red eyed leech, they said she was headed this way, moving fast. They met her near Olympia, she said she was just passing through, but they didn't believe her. Edward said that her mind stated that she was out for blood, looking to take down any human that crossed her path." Seth stated.

"That means she'll be here tonight. We need to patrol the borders." Sam stated.

"I need to make sure Cortina is alright, she likes to hike at night. I can't let anything happen to her." Embry stated.

"I'll go with you." Seth stated.

"We'll all go." Sam said in his Alpha voice.

They ran to Cortina's house and knocked, within minutes Mrs. Santos answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Is Cortina home?" Embry nearly fell to his knees.

"No, I'm sorry, she left early, she was planning on camping out tonight, she said she found a couple of perfect meadows. Embry and the rest thanked her then ran for the woods and when undercover they phased and ran up to the ridgeline. There they tried to find any sign of Cortina or her camp. Nothing. Next they headed to the lower meadow, the darkness was coming quickly, the full moon shown down on the meadow full and bright, then they saw the female leech running full tilt across the meadow heading for the cliffs, if she made it, there would be no stopping her. She looked over her shoulder as though she was being chased. Then suddenly a huge grey wolf like creature burst from the forest and was speeding after the vampire. Two hundred yards from the cliff the huge beast caught up to the vampire, and the wolf pack jumped for they had never heard a vampire scream in terror before, it was a horrific sound. Then the huge beast lashed out with its claws and sent the vampire flying away from the cliff. Then as the vampire went to stand the beast launched itself at her and began biting and tearing the bloodsucker to pieces. After the vampire was dead the huge canine howled, the sound of it sent shockwaves of ice up the wolf pack's spines. This was not a wolf, a shape shifter, this creature was a killing machine, and its prey was the vampire. "That my brothers, that is what the ancient vampires feared that we were. That is a werewolf, a true werewolf." Sam stated as he watched the creature cirle the mangled corpse of the vampire.

"We need to burn the corpse before she can mend." Jacob stated.

As they were talking with in each others minds they heard a strange rushing voice. "I will move off, do what it is you need to do to keep the bloodsucker dead." After the words ended the werewolf rose on two legs took a few steps then fell to all fours and sped away faster then anything they had ever seen before. They watched after it as they made their way to the dismembered vampire and they phased back to human and started a bon fire and threw the pieces of the vampire into the flames. A howl was heard far in the distance.

"It looks to be that we have a new ally." Jared stated.

"Looks can be deceiving." Sam stated and they soon had the fire out and were moving down the mountain, back to LaPush.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Seth

The days that followed the destruction of the vampire were uneventful. Friday came and went and soon it was Saturday. Cortina took a shower, then found her other bikini, her bright red one. She put it on and covered it up with a tank top and shorts. In her back pack she placed a change of clothes and a towel. Then she went to the kitchen and threw in some marshmallows, hot dogs, buns, chocolate bars and a box of grahm crackers. Then she grabbed the bowl of fried chicken, put it in a plastic bag then in her back pack. She hoped that there would be drinks already there, her back pack was close to bursting at the seams. She went out to the porch and waited. Soon she heard a motorbike and saw Seth riding up on a large dirt bike. She smiled at him and put her back pack on her back then climbed on the bike behind him, he put the bike in gear and it lurched forward. Cortina laughed and put her arms securely around his lean muscular waste and squeezed gently, laying her chest against his back. He smiled and caressed her arm with one of his hands. She snuggled tighter and he headed back the way he had come. The ride to the beach wasn't long enough, he would have loved to feel her body against his for eternity. As they hit the sand they spun a bit then headed to meet the others. Seth stopped next to Embry's pickup and waited until Cortina climbed off, then he put down the kick stand and grabbed his bag from the handle bars. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled in return and took his hand in hers. Seth's smile widened,.

"Guess we better get down there." Seth stated and went to start the short walk to the bondfire that was already burning.

"Seth, what's the hurry? We have all day. Let's just talk for a bit." Cortina stated.

"Okay," he turned to face her and then smiled. "What should we talk about?"

"How about the way we kiss." Cortina stated and smiled.

"But, we have never…" Seth began, but was cut off when Cortina raised up and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and then lowered his head for another kiss. There lips met again with more pressure. Seth opened his mouth slightly as Cortina's tongue slid across his lips, then delved into his mouth, caressing his own exploring tongue. He pushed the straps of her back pack off and set it on the ground at their feet and dropped his own bag. Then pulled her gently, but tightly against his body. Her arms encircled his neck and pulled him even closer to her. As they kissed he could feel her body growing hot, it was strange, he had never felt someone that was hotter them him before. It puzzled him but not enough to give up her sweet sultry mouth. His hands slid down her sides and cupped her butt, then lifted her up to straddle his waist. They kissed like this for several minutes then Cortina lifted her head and took a deep breath.

"Wow! You are an excellent kisser." She stated. "Now we should get to the beach before we miss out on the waves." Seth smiled and nodded. He couldn't believe that she said he was a good kisser. He had only kissed one othe girl before and that was on his twelth birthday. Cortina grabbed his hand and then lifted her backpack up. Seth took it from her and looked at her oddly. "What's in this thing, its heavy."

"Food." She said and pulled him toward the others.

"Food!" He stated and smiled even wider. Cortina laughed. "Guys and their appetites."

"What?" Seth laughed.

As they got closer to the bond fire, they saw Embry watching them. He didn't look happy at all. Cortina smiled at him and he smiled back, but glared at Seth.

Seth dropped her hand, put down the bags and went to a pile of blankets and grabbed a couple. He laid one down and left the other folded near by. Cortina sat on the blanket, then Seth went to a cooler and grabbed two Dr. Peppers. As he walked by he noticed Embry glaring at him and stopped. "What's the matter, bro?"

"What's the matter, we're dating the same girl, that's what's the matter." He whispered harshly.

"Well, we'll talk about this later." He went to go back to the blanket then stopped. "Shit!"

"What?" Embry asked forgetting his anger.

"Colin just beat me to the blanket." Seth gritted through his teeth.

"No way! Damn it!" Embry stated with renewed anger.

________________________________________________________

"Cortina, want to go to wind surfing with me tomorrow?" Colin asked her.

"I don't know, I have to make sure my mom doesn't have any plans. Sundays are usually suppose to be family time. But I'll ask. Give me your number." She stated. Colin scribbled his cell number on a match book and gave it too her. "If you get cold, just think of me." He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently then got up and walked back to his own blanket. Seth watched him go and looked like he wanted to kill him. Embry looked the same.

"Three sharing one, I don't think those are good odds." Seth said.

"Yeah, we're going to wear her out." Embry stated as he looked at her and remembered their date. He wished he could run up in the hills with her again and never come back.

"Well it's my date tonight, remember." Seth stated and headed back to Cortina.

________________________________________________________________

"Miss me?" Seth asked then kneeled on the blanket next to her.

"Yes, Colin came over and asked if I wanted to go wind surfing tomorrow, but Sunday is usually for family. I hope he won't be too mad if I can't go." Cortina stated.

"Well if he is, he'll get over it." Seth stated. "How about we get alittle wet." Seth set the drinks down and stood up with his hand outstretched.

"Okay." She answered and let him help her up. Seth took off his sweats and she noticed he was wearing dark red swim trunks that reached just below his knees. She laughed.

"What?" Seth looked at himself and checked his fly.

"No silly. We're wearing the same color." Cortina stated and took off her shorts and tank top. Her bikini was a perfect match to his trunks.

"Oh cool!" Seth smiled and looked at the skimpy bikini. He licked his lips involuntarily.

"See something you like?" Cortina asked and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you." Seth answered and grabbed her hand and they walked down to the waters edge and grabbed a surf board.

"Seth, I've never surfed before." Cortina looked alittle scared.

"I'll be right there, anyway we're just going to paddle around on it. I'll show you how to surf when we have the whole day to ourselves. Don't be scared, I'm not going to let you go." Seth stated and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Cortina smiled and then walked into the waves with him. He lowered the board and straddled it and waited for her to get on, then he moved closer to her, she place her legs over his and moved even closer, letting her feet dangle in the water behind his. Seth leaned down and kissed her softly on the those perfect lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Three's a crowd, five is crap!

The next morning Cortina woke up early and went to the kitchen to help her mom make breakfast. Cortina had a massive appetite in the morning and she knew that her mom needed a break. Cortina had cleaned her room the night before and was proud of her spotless room, that is as long as no one opened her closet.

She started down the stairs and heard her mother humming a little tune. It was a song from the eighties, jumping jack something. On entering the kitchen Helena smiled at her. "You got home early last night."

"Yeah my date was alittle younger then me, I didn't want to scare him to bad." Cortina stated smiling.

"Is he a nice boy?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, but he kisses like a bad one." Cortina stated and dodged her mothers hand as it went to smack her.

"You are such a little tease, you better be careful. One of these days one of the boys are going to become serious and then what." Helena stated with her hands on her hips.

"I know mom, we had this same talk in New Mexico and Arizona." Cortina stated. "Oh, I almost forgot, a boy named Colin asked if I could go wind surfing with him today. Did you have any plans, for us?" Cortina asked.

"No, no plans. I have to help set up the cafeteria tables and shelve library books. You can come and help if you want." Helena stated then started counting the seconds. 1, 2, 3.…

"No mom, I think I'll call Colin and tell him I'm not busy." Cortina stated then ran to the phone and dug the match book out of her jeans pocket. The phone had the ring back tone 'Are you gonna be my girl', on it. Cortina rolled her eyes. Colin answered.

"Hey, what did your mom say?" Colin asked sleepily.

"She said I can go." Cortina stated and then moved the phone away from her ear. "Whoa, not so loud."

"Oh sorry, I had my phone turned up really loud. I'll see you at eleven, okay." Colin stated then hung up. Cortina laughed. "Bet he's going back to bed."

Cortina went back into the kitchen and helped her mom with breakfast, they had a mass amount of food.

"Wow mom, I'm not that hungry." Cortina stated and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Well a young man called this morning and I told him you were in the shower and I was cooking breakfast and he sounded like he would crawl through the phone at the mention of food, so I invited him over." Helena stated, then a knock came on the door. Cortina was about to get it when a knock came on the back door as well. "Then another boy called and asked for you and I said the same thing as I did to the first and got the same response. I felt sorry for the boy and invited him over too."

"Any one else mom, what about the football team." Cortina asked in a irritated tone of voice.

"No they have called for you yet, but hey the day is still young." Helena stated and began humming again.

"Oh yeah, real funny mom." Cortina walked to the front door and opened it, Embry was standing there waiting. She waved him in and then opened the back door when they got in the kitchen. Seth stood there with a sweet smile and a little bouquet of flowers, that resembled the ones in Cortina's next door neighbors flower garden. "Come in and have a seat." She stated and glared at her mother.

Helena walked close by her and whispered. "Serves you right."

As they were eating Cortina looked at the time and rubbed her forehead, her mother was dragging the breakfast out. It was nearly ten forty-five and she was just now making another batch of pancakes and side of bacon. Cortina couldn't believe the way these boys seemed to wolf down their food. Another ten minutes passed and there was a knock on the front door. Cortina rose and went to answer it. Colin stood smiling.

"Is that Embry's truck and Seth's bike? Are those blueberry pancakes?" He asked and seem to follow the scent of pancakes to the kitchen. Cortina shook her head and shut the door. "Boys!"

As she entered the kitchen Colin had already grabbed a chair and started heaping pancakes and bacon on his plate, Cortina thought she was going to be sick, she had never seen such an intake of food before. She didn't eat even a quarter of what they were.

She sat back down and took small bites of her tiny

stack of pancakes, then smiled when one of the boys spoke to her.

"Oh these pancakes are delicious, man Mrs. Santos you rock." Colin stated. Seth and Embry nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh I didn't make them, it's Cortina's own recipe." Helena stated and Cortina envisioned her mother with horns and a tale.

"Wow, beauty, strength and an awesome cook." Seth stated and winked at Cortina as his free hand touched her thigh under the table. She smiled at the touch, she really liked Seth's touch.

"She made the omelet mix too." Helena stated and rose quickly to grab a huge platter of warm omelets out of the oven, where she was keeping them hot.

"OMG! I love omelets." Embry stated and grabbed two before the platter was even on the table. "Wow, Cortina, you are perfect." Embry stated and slid his long leg under hers and lifted a bit so her leg laid across his, then he moved his leg back and forth in a caressing motion.

"Yeah Cortina, man all I thought we were going to do was go wind surfing, but your mom says that you wanted to help get the school ready with her for next week. I told her I'd help too. That way I can get in some credit with Mr. Simons and still spend time with you. The food is above board." Colin stated.

Cortina looked at her mom and her mouth fell open a bit. It was confirmed, her mother was the Devil.

After breakfast the boys insisted that Helena and Cortina stayed seated and they cleaned up. Cortina knew that her mother's horns were growing with each passing manipulation. Helena sat smiling and thanked the boys profusely. When the boys had their backs to them Helena looked at her and Cortina put her index finger against her head and pulled her thumb back and made a banging noise.

After the kitchen was clean they all piled into the minivan, Cortina ended up in the far back seats. She hated riding in the back, but the guys all had such long legs. When they got to the school, Helena sent everyone to a different part of the cafeteria to help other teachers and Cortina had to help her.

Cortina took the mop and bucket her mother held out to her and headed for the sink to get water and some cleanser. After three hours of cleaning tables, walls and floors, they all put away their cleaning supplies and moved to the library. Two more hours passed and they were finally done.

Mr. Simons the principle walked over to Helena and looked at the completed work. "I am amazed, I have never been able to motivate these boys to even pick up a piece lint let alone do this kind of work. I am impressed Mrs. Santos. Well Colin, looks like you just got released from the detention you piled up last year when you duct taped Mrs. Itka's chair to the ceiling in the Library. Embry happy to see you back this year. Seth, I guess I'll have to over look the motorbike tire marks you left in the main hall last year. See you all in a week and good work.

Welcome to LaPush High, young lady. I'm sure you'll enjoy every minute of it." Mr. Simons stated then headed back for the teacher's lounge.

"Wanna bet." Cortina stated under her breath.

"Okay kids, to show our appreciation, Cortina and I are going to fry up some chicken, make potato salad, mashed potatoes, a garden salad and lemonade. Any takers?" Helena stated and all three boys chimed in that they wouldn't miss it.

Cortina walked behind them rubbing her forhead with her finger tips. After they got in the van they drove to the store and bought supplies, the boys seemed to be eating up the attention. Helena also grabbed some marshmallows, chocolate bars, grahm crackers, chips, dip, several bags of candy and two new release movies. The ride home was miserable, Cortina was stuck in the back again and Colin had her seat in the front, Embry and Seth set in the next seat, all like good little boys. As soon as they arrived home they all grabbed bags and left Helena and Cortina to bring themselves. Then Helena and Cortina started dinner. Cortina went to pick up the pressure fryer and Embry was there instantly lifting it for her. Then when Helena went pick up the bag of potatoes Seth stepped in and lifted them. After the whole night of being pampered on every turn Cortina wanted to run into the mountains and be alone, but that was impossible.

The dinner went over great, the boys loved the food and had third helpings of everything. Bella wished she had a vampire near by she could take her anger out on. After dinner the boys cleaned up again. Then they all took over the living room. Helena sat on her lazy boy and the boys and Cortina were left with the huge couch. The boys spralled out on it and Cortina barely had a place to sit. The boys moved over, but she still didn't have room then Colin moved against the arm, Embry moved toward Colin and Seth pulled Cortina down between him and Embry. As the first movie started the boys passed back and forth the snacks. Before the second movie started Cortina fell asleep against Seth's chest, he put his arm around her and shifted so she was more comfortable. Embry and Colin got into the movie. The second move had a bomb scene and it exploded and startled Cortina, she moved and looked at the TV then quickly wiped at her mouth to make sure she hadn't drooled to badly. She looked up and Seth smiled and caressed her shoulder. When the movies were finally over, Cortina walked the guys out to their vehicles, she gave Colin a hug, then kissed Embry on the cheek. Seth got on his bike and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Embry and Colin had already left and Seth was just sitting on his bike. Cortina went to turn and go inside. "Wanna go for a ride?" Seth asked.

"Yes, please." Cortina ran back to him and climbed on the back of the bike and put her arms around Seth's waist. He started the bike and Cortina snuggled up to him. They headed up James road and took a logging road through the forest. They rode for nearly thirty minutes then Seth slowed down at a little glade. He waited for Cortina to get off then he dismounted as well. They walked over to the water's edge and sat in the soft moss. Seth leaned over and kissed each of her cheeks then her forehead and finally her lips. He lingered over each lip, then deepened the kiss rubbing his tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth abit and felt his hot tongue caress the inside of her mouth, she circled his tongue with her own. The kisses got more passionate and Seth pushed her back as he laid be side her lavishing her with kisses. He took his jacket off and placed it under head then continued to kiss her. Cortina caressed her hands up and down his back, then slide them under the tale of his shirt and touched his bear skin. Each touch caused Seth to take an intake of air. "Your hands are like fire, it feels so good." Seth stated and leaned in for another deep kiss. His body seemed to yearn for her touch, the more she touched the more he wanted. As he moved his hands up under her tank top he heard the howl of several wolves and silently cussed. "Honey, I have to go. I'll call you, okay." Seth rose and smiled down at her.

"Okay, tell the wolf pack hi for me." She stated then ran in to the woods and hid, or so Seth thought she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wolf's out of the bag.

"Cortina, how did you find out. Cortina!" Seth yelled but she was already more then have way to the cliffs. "Damn it! Sam's going to kill me." Seth stated and started his bike, worrying all the way to Sam's house. He sat on his bike with his head down for several minutes then let out a long sigh and went in the house.

"What's the matter Seth?" Leah asked as she saw her brother so upset.

"Seth, what did you do?" Sam asked.

"Seth, tell me what happened." Jacob stated.

"Do I have to run patrol tonight?" Seth asked.

"Of course you do!" Sam stated.

"What happened, bro?" Embry asked. "Is Cortina alright?"

"Yeah, she left me in the woods near the glade." Seth stated.

"What did you do to her?" Embry asked rising up his fists clenched.

"I didn't do anything to her. We were kissing and I heard the call and told her I had to go and she just left me." Seth stated quietly.

"Seth, your not telling the full story. Are you? Spell it or I'll make you!" Sam threatened.

"She knows what we are." Seth stated nearly under his breath, but everyone except Emily heard him.

"What" Sam yelled. "How could you tell her, you haven't even imprinted on her yet."

"I didn't tell her, she just said tell the wolf pack hi for me." Seth explained.

"Colin, Embry! Did you tell her?" Sam asked using his Alpha voice.

"No, Sam we didn't say a word." Colin and Embry stated together. Then Sam looked at all of the others. Everyone denied saying anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mom's got a boyfriend!

Cortina returned home and heard her mother talking and giggling in the kitchen, then she heard another woman and a man's voice. Cortina entered the kitchen and found a young woman a few years older then herself and an older handsome man in a wheel chair. The handsome man and Helena were laughing and Cortina looked more closely, was she holding his hand? Cortina rubbed her eyes and looked again. Yep, she was definitely holding his hand. Helena looked over and saw Cortina and smiled. "Oh honey, this is Billy Black and his daughter Rachel." Helena seemed to be glowing.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Cortina." Billy stated.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel smiled, stood and walked over to Cortina. She gave her a hug.

"Cortina, I am so happy, Billy is the kind of guy that I have been looking for all of my life." Helena smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"I think I'm going to bed now." Cortina stated.

"Good night dear." Helena stated.

Cortina felt like her legs were made of lead, she was so confused. When did her mother meet this Billy Black. Why was she acting like she was in love with him and come to think of it he was looking at her the same way. When she finally made it to her room she flopped down on the bed and threw her pillow over her head. Then she remembered Seth and him being so upset.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Truth at last.

She knew she shouldn't have mentioned the wolf pack, but she was getting so irritated with them interrupting them every time. First Embry and then Seth. She needed to go and explain how she knew. She didn't want Seth to get in trouble. She picked up a box she had kept hidden from her mother for two years now. She opened it and took out a small medicine bag and piece of silver. She walked to the window, opened it and jumped out then ran to Sam Uley's house. She could hear the boys inside, she heard Sam yelling about responsibility and she began to get angry. Seth didn't need to be lectured by this arrogant Alpha male. She liked the other Alpha much better, he was kinder, more compassionate. Jacob she sensed was actually the true Alpha.

As she got closer she got more and more angry. Her hair in the front began to change color, her hands lengthened, her fingernails growing long and pointed, then turning into sharp claws. She felt her eyes changing the pupils turning to slits, the color turning to acid yellow. The shadows on and about the house became more clear and she could see the different heat waves coming off from things. Her neck began to pop as her spine elongated. She reached for the door as blood poured out of her mouth, as her jaw began to shift. She knocked lightly, but it sounded like someone had slammed a sledge hammer against the door. The windows jarred throughout the house. Sam came to the door and looked out. He threw the door open as he saw Cortina standing there, bloody and in pain. He went to reach for her, but she managed to shake her head and motion for him and the others to follow her into the yard. Which they did, Seth and Embry stared at her in horror, they tried to go to her but the others wouldn't let them.

Cortina motioned Sam to her and pushed the bag and piece of silver into his hands. A note sat on the top. Sam opened it.

"_The medicine bag contains Cortina Mortal de la Noches' human essence. The silver contains her power. She will transform when the silver is free. After the transformation, place the silver back in the bag and she will become human once again. Only on the full moon does she not need help to transform. Cortina Mortal de la Noches (Deadly Night Shade) is in control and she is harmless to humans and others like herself. She only kills one creature and one creature alone. The blood drinker, this is her purpose, this is her passion. Trust her in all things, she is a protector of the world. Acosador de la muerte ~ Death Stalker" _

Sam nodded to Cortina and she stood in the center of the yard. She began to tremble, as the change continued, her body began to lengthen under the robe she covered herself with. Her beautiful face seemed to move and distort, her mouth pushing forward, tears ran from her eyes in streams. Seth watched tears falling from his eyes. Embry was trembling, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

Cortina fell forward, blood still streaming from her mouth where her teeth were being pushed out. Colin stood staring, swallowing now and then.

They all jumped when she let out a piercing, agonizing scream from the pain. Her legs bent and dislocated in unnatural angles. Her spine began to stretch and she went to her haunches crying out in waves of pain and agony. Seth couldn't take it anymore, he ran away from the group and soon a pop was heard and Seth walked back in wolf form and crawled slowly toward his love, whimpering for her. Another pop was heard and soon Embry was next to Seth. Colin also phased and crept forward trying to comfort the poor creature that was the girl he wanted to be with. Sam and Jacob allowed them to try and comfort Cortina.

Soon the transformation quickened and then the robe fell to the ground. Before them stood the werewolf that had killed the female leech on the meadow and had spoken to them through their minds. She raised herself up and let out a loud howl. The three wolves next to her joined her. She stared at Sam and with several pops the entire wolf pack phased. She entered their minds.

_No one told me what you are. I saw it, that is how I know. Do not punish them for my mental invasion. I would like to change back now, could you place the silver with in the bag and close it tightly. You may hold the bag and if you need me, I am under your command._

Sam phased back to human and placed the silver inside of the bag. Then he closed it tightly and gave it to his wife to hide. Slowly Cortina returned to her human form, when her beauty was restored her three courters phased back to human, they placed the robe over her still form and phased back to wolf and laid about her while she slept.

The next morning she found herself naked, covered with her robe, surrounded by three huge wolves. Everything came back to her quickly. She sat up and held the robe at her chest. Then she caressed the fur of each of her protectors. One by one they rose and left her, returning in human forms wearing shorts. They sat about her and stroked her arms and bare back.

"I'm hungry." Cortina stated. Embry stood and then bent down and picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house. She laid her head against his muscular chest and sighed. The love he felt for her was so strong, nothing else seemed to matter. Seth followed Embry, he seemed to need contact with Cortina, Colin also wanted to be near her.

Sam looked at the three young men and smiled. They had imprinted, all on the same girl. It would be hard for them, he was glad he didn't have to mess with that any more.

The next day came and went, Sam called Mrs. Santos and told her that Cortina was at their house and that she was fine.

Saturday morning came and Cortina opened her eyes and stretched. She smiled at the three wolves that lay about her on the bed. She sat up and found herself in a tank top and shorts, courtesy of Leah Clearwater. She stroked each of the wolves and watched as they phased back to their human forms. They quickly took the shorts from their leg bands and put them on. They laid with her and each one kissed her gently on the lips. Seth cuddled close to her side and laid his hand on her stomach. Colin laid snuggly against her other side and Embry sat with his legs under hers rubbing her small feet and legs.

"I'm so sorry, guys. The transformation just takes so much out of me." She stated. Then kissed Seth on the lips, then kissed Embry, and then turned to Colin. She stroked his face with the back of her hand and smiled at him. Then kissed him gently, then more deeply. She smiled when she pulled away. "So you all imprinted on me?" She asked.

"Yep, strange, I thought that we would want to kill each other, but you're all that seems to matter. If we have to share you to have you, then that is what we will do. You are the only reason for us. We love you deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Vampires!

Sam stood in the doorway and knocked lightly. "Jacob just told us that your mother imprinted with Billy Black. They plan to be married in the next few weeks.

Oh and Edward Cullen who lives in Forks, and is a vampire, but a golden eyed one. Says that a group of blood drinkers is headed our way. Cortina, do you have the strength to change?"

"The change to is the problem, it's the change back that makes me tired."

Cortina stated and smiled at her new family.

_________________________________________________________

The Volturi came with twenty-five and left with five. They fled into the night a shell of what they once were. Aro, Marcus and Caius were still alive, as were Felix and Heidi. The rest were torn to pieces and burnt.

The Wolf Pack left the fight unhurt as did the grey werewolf that sent fear into the hearts of the oldest vampires on earth.

Billy Black and Helena Santos were married. Helena moved into Billy's house.

Seth, Embry and Colin learned that they hadn't actually imprinted on Cortina, they had just been drawn to her.

On the first day of high school Colin imprinted on cute little fifteen year old freshman girl. Embry imprinted on a lovely girl that was visiting Emily from Vancouver Canada, she had just turned twenty. Seth remained single for another two weeks until the first night of the full moon. That night the truth finally showed its head and Seth imprinted on none other then Cortina.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Two years later:

Cortina lay in the hospital bed at the Cullen home. Seth stood near by holding her hand. The first contraction came as Carlisle entered the room. He checked her and smiled. "You're totally dilated, when the next contraction comes push hard." he stood at her feet and watched for the first signs of the newborn. The contraction peeked and Cortina pushed her hardest, slowly the baby entered the world and with a light slap from Carlisle the babe cried its first. The next contraction relieved Cortina of the placenta, another hard contraction came and she pushed hard, the second baby moved slowly into the world. Carlisle repeated his procedure and the babe cried. After the placenta another babe was born and its placenta. All three babes cried as their noses were suctioned and they were cleaned by Helena.

"What are they?" Cortina asked.

"Two boys and a girl." Seth stated. "What should we name them?"

"Seth, Embry and Coleen." Cortina stated.

After three days of bed rest, Cortina was sent home with her new triplets and husband Seth.

Sam stopped by the Clearwater house and looked at the new babes. "They will be powerful allies to us, they are the best of both bloodlines. Wolf and Werewolf."

The End.


End file.
